Rooftop Rampage
Rooftop Rampage (あくのパーティーだいハッスル lit. Evil Party Big Hustle in Japanese) is the ninth level in Crash Twinsanity and the final stage of Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. Description The level serves as a tutorial for using Nina's character and shows Cortex the skills that Nina has learned during her time in the Academy of Evil. The level takes place mostly on the night-time rooftops of the academy, though Nina will occasionally enter small portions of the school. She must use the school's gargoyles to traverse as she can grapple onto them with her bionic hand. The roofs are festered with rats and ants who will try and stop Nina's progress as well. Inside the school, the academy's Zombots will also attack the player. Some of the school's chimneys are unstable and will collapse under Nina's weight. Additionally, she must spin through bells when she comes upon them to pass. Eventually, Nina will be followed by the airship, since Crash anchored it to a school bus which wasn't heavy enough to weigh it down.. This bus ends up becoming a hazard for Nina, as it dangles from the airship and destroys the bridge she is walking on from behind. After getting out of the bus's way, Nina will meet up with Cortex, who sends her back to the airship. The player takes over as Cortex and fights Madame Amberly in her office, the boss fight of the level. Hazards Falling Falling is a very prominant threat, with falling off of the buildings easily possible. Zombot Towards the beginning there are a few Zombots in a hallway. They can be defeated by spinning them or punching them. Rats There are rats in a few locations. They behave as they do in the rest of the game, wandering around randomly and not actively attacking Nina, but damaging her if she touches one. They can be defeated by spinning them or punching them. Ants Ants appear later on in the level. They teleport in and attack Nina with laser swords. They can be defeated by spinning them or punching them. Nitro Crates Nitro crates explode if touched, killing Nina instantly. They can be detonated from a distance, however, using Nina's punch attack. TNT crates TNT crates will explode instantly if spun, killing Nina instantly. They can also be jumped on, triggering a 3 second timer. Lastly, they can be detonated from a distance using Nina's punch attack. Bus There is a chase section where a school bus, dangling from Cortex' airship, drifts towards Nina. It kills her instantly upon colliding with her and must be outrun. Gems '''Blue gem: '''The blue gem is near impossible to miss. It's in the middle of the path, and you swing into it while grabbing a grappling ring to progress. '''Clear gem: '''The clear gem is also impossible to miss. It's in the middle the third wall jumping section, and you swing into it while climbing. '''Green gem: '''The green gem is in clear view, on a tower you reach after going inside for a bit. Jump on the bouncy crate underneath it to grab it. '''Purple gem: '''The purple gem is on a set of collapsing chimneys. You can collect it as you jump through. '''Red gem: '''The red gem is at the end of the bus chase. You collect it as you swing through on the grappling ring. '''Yellow gem: '''Immediately after the red gem, there is a ! crate in the corner of the platform. Trigger it to make bouncy crates appear on the next platform. Bounce on the bouncy crates to reach the gem. Boss fight - Madame Amberley Madame Amberley is suspended over a pit. Cortex is standing on the valves of a giant organ. The boss starts with Amberley shooting lightning at valves, causing them to pop open and spray hot air upwards, damaging Cortex if it touches him. When a valve is open, Cortex can't get around it. He must shoot the valves closed again to stop them from trapping him. After doing this for a little bit, Amberly draws back and lauches bells towards Cortex. Cortex must shoot the bells back at her. Failing to shoot every bell causes Amberley to taunt you and go back to electrifying valves. If every bell hits her, she spins around, exposing her back. Shooting the mechanism on her back damages her by 1 hit point, also severing one of the ropes that are suspending her. She has 3 hit points. After removing all of her hit points, therefore severing all of the ropes, she falls down into the mist with a high pitched screaming sound and is defeated. Level OST Walkthrough Gallery Rooftop_Rampage_1.jpg rooftop rampage concept.jpg|Concept art of the level. rooftop rampage bus concept.png|Concept art of Nina on the bus. rooftop rampage concept.png|Concept art of the level. academy roof concept.png|Concept art of the academy's rooftops. Trivia *Players can, if the jumps are timed right, hop around the bells. *It is possible to spawn in Rooftop Rampage as Nina and Cortex together. However, if players move without spinning, the game will crash due to incomplete code. *This is the only level in the game where Crash isn't played as (without hacking or using glitches, that is). *This level is the one of the only two times in the game where you can play as Nina, the other being the final boss against the Evil Twins. *This level is the only time in the entire series that Madame Amberley appears in person. See Also es:Rooftop Rampage fr:Combat sur le toit Category:Levels Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Chase Levels Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Darkness Levels Category:Castle Levels